A Hundred Dresses
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Drabble/Oneshot. Ami surprises Minori with an expensive gift. Female/Female Shoujo ai. You have been warned.


**...This is what happens when I finally watch Toradora for myself and can now see why people ship Minori and Ami, that being said, if you don't like the idea of these two being girlfriends then turn back no, you won't be able to interpret this as just friendship fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Toradora exactly, but the anime series is not mine. This is fanmade by a fan who wouldn't be apposed to Minori and Ami being a couple.**

* * *

Despite 18 year old Minori's busy day and the fact that the sight of the late twilight caused her to yawn, she smiled when her phone lit up, and the message was from Ami.

Strangely enough, she was asked to come to Ami's place. Minori shrugged and said "alright." It wasn't too far anyway.

When the red haired girl knocked on the door Ami answered and greeted her eagerly.

"Welcome Minori-chan!"

The girl with long blue hair glowed. Minori honestly thought twinkle lights resonated from Ami.

"Hey Ami-chan." Minori replied.

The two of them walked into Ami's bedroom with Ami gently taking Minori's hand to lead, Minori did not complain.

"So what's up?" The red haired girl asked.

Ami showed off her painted nails and flipped her hair. "Today is pay day!"

It was pay day for Minori too, Ami knew that.

"Oh…" Minori said.

Ami let go of Minori's hand.

"Actually Ami-chan, I don't want to go out to eat tonight."

Minori thought about it again, hamburger steak, spicy curry, chocolate sundaes.

"Well I do!...But we're both diet warriors."

Ami held two shopping bags. "Who said anything about going to the diner?"

Ami knew that Minori would get tired of restaurant food with her many part time jobs. Minori's mouth fell open at the sight of the shopping bags from some pricy clothes stores in town where she could only stare through the window.

Ami pulled out an orange-yellow dress and placed it on her bed, beside it she also placed a sea form green dress beside it.

"After I got paid I decided to buy you these." Ami cooed. "Oh Minori-chan you're going to look so cute in these!"

This wasn't Minori's style at all, she wasn't into wearing skirts. But, admittedly, she was flattered that Ami bought them for her. Ami placed the orange dress on Minori's lap and got on her knees next to her. She gave the red haired girl puppy dog eyes that shimmered with violet.

"Please try it on Minori."

Minori was still in shock, but then she giggled. "Ok."

As Minori placed the gentle fabric on her she had to admit it was comfortable, even more comfortable than casual clothing. It had been awhile since she wore something that didn't make her feel like a job owned her.

She walked back into Ami's bedroom keeping the mushroom-like skirt in place. Ami lit up, she was surprised how the orange dress complimented her red hair.

"You look amazing!" Ami said.

"Er, thanks!" Minori replied as she sat back on the bed again.

Ami played around with Minori's skirt and then with her hair, embarrassing Minori a bit more.

"It's a bit weird you bought this, there is no special occasion coming up." Minori said.

Ami placed her arm around Minori. "But you look adorable, so it's not a waste at all!"

Minori blushed.

"I guess I'll try the sea foam green dress now." She smiled.

"For you, Minori-chan, I would buy you a hundred dresses!" Ami said.

Minori smiled as she left for the bathroom. When she fixed the sea foam green dress around her she couldn't help but compliment herself in the mirror. The dress was the perfect shade, not too dark, but not too light either. And the skirt was long enough to cover her knees.

If the house wasn't so nice and fancy and the dress was so delicate, Minori would've ran to Ami, but she still eagerly went to Ami's room as fast as she could.

Ami placed her phone down as she heard Minori's footsteps. Minori opened the door slowly and presented herself the best she could, but it was hard for a pirate to play princess.

"Excellent," Ami critiqued. "Just like Cinderella.

Minori blushed again and rubbed her hands together. "How many dresses did you buy anyway?"

"Details," Ami teased. "The adorable Minori-chan can never have too many dresses."

Minori sighed. "I love you Ami."

Ami ran towards Minori and grabbed her hands. Minori had to admit, Ami was capable of fighting hands and gentle hands.

The blue haired girl looked Minori in the eyes for a moment and proceeded to kiss Minori on the cheek.

Then an idea struck Ami, she left Minori by herself and came pack with her personal tripod. Ami stood behind Minori gently holding her hands, as if they were a prince and a princess dancing. They both gave content smiles as the camera snapped.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness...I intended on this being much longer but...I don't know. I may write more Minori and Ami though, and just Toradora in general. I am honestly surprised with how much I ended loving the show.  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, feedback is appreciated.**

 **-Emiko Gale**


End file.
